And The Time Will Come
by morgana2
Summary: UPDATED!!!!! Hope everyone enjoys my new offerings. Jareth and Sarah are together and happy until an agreement from Jareth's past comes back to haunt them.
1. Default Chapter

"And the time will come..."  
  
Chapter one: the signs  
  
  
The sun rose slowly over the barren horizon. There was a thin breeze in the air, whispering softly. It whipped lightly along the horizon causing leaves on the ground and weeds to rustle quietly. Along with the scenery of an extensive maze of solid stonewalls and shrubbery a lone figure was bathed in the morning sunlight. He stood alone on a hilltop accompanied by a half dead tree with no leaves and a small pile of boulders. He sighed contently as he pulled his cloak closer to his body, his hair swayed lightly with the breeze as it blew over him. His black cloak, which he pulled closer around him, was highlighted by the blood red poet's shirt underneath and added to the black leather pants and knee high black boots.  
He loved to come out in the early morning and see the sun first cast its light upon his land. He enjoyed this almost as much as he did to see it bathed in moonlight, but only almost. He looked longingly out across his vast kingdom. The foreboding walls with the faint scent of magic in the air coming from the entrance to the Labyrinth and the work of the fairies that lived there. There was the rustling of the trees in the wind as they bent with quiet moans to the demands of the wind. The castle far in the distance glimmering with magic and crystal, its spiraling towers reaching high up into the sky. It magnificence matched only by the white almost iridescent glow of the walls surrounding the goblin city   
And outside the city itself, the wild fauna and flora inhabited by all matter of creatures: goblins, fairies, dwarves, the fox of which Sir Didymus was member to and of course the sheepish gentle giants of Ludo's race. He dearly loved them all. They were his faithful servants. They knew all too well that he had to rule mercilessly but in all cases he was far. His subjects respected him because it was this cold demeanor that he was famous for and his ruthlessness in battle that kept them safe from other forces. Forces much darker than his and much more threatening.  
One of these mornings he would have to drag his beautiful wife out of bed to enjoy the sunrise with him. Oh how she loved her ritual of sleeping in till the late morning. She was so much more the night owl that he was. (no pun intended) But since he was a Fae he could work on less sleep and not feel it, at least for a while. He had left her curled up in a ball sleeping contently under the layers of black silk sheets upon their bed. Her dark hair spread haphazardly across the dark pillow and a contented expression on her face.   
Slowly but ever so carefully he noticed a chill wind in the air; it was far too early for fall to be coming so it meant one other thing. Something bad was coming or actually someONE. Jareth closed his eyes and pretended not to hear the soft moaning on the wind. "The time is near, my dear Goblin King." He knew the voice and from where it came, but he pretended to ignore it. He knew what was coming and he knew the problems already on hand. He sighed once more and began to walk toward the Labyrinth when he was stopped dead with a sound.  
The distant but unrecognizable sound of crying. He bowed his head and in a blink disappeared. All that was left of him was the faint sense of magic in the air and a whisper, "Not again." 


	2. Dreams

I want to remedy a problem that I neglected in chapter one. As you can tell my story is not the usual story of Jareth and Sarah getting together, not that I don't enjoy those, I very much do. But anyway, I wish to send thanks to Baloo for convincing me to post my story and to Esteria for being a bad influence on me. (grins) Anyway enjoy the chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing in regards to the Labyrinth, you all will know, having seen the movie which characters are mine and which are not. Please don't sue me I have no money and too much free time on my hands.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Dreams  
  
Sarah had been sitting peacefully in the garden just outside the castle's walls. The garden had been Jareth's wedding present to Sarah for her to enjoy. Jareth knew how she loved her precious solitude and he knew she would like it. And this she did, on a daily basis she went walking in her garden either on the arm of Jareth or by herself. The garden was one of the largest she had ever seen, spanning out practically the length of the castle and Goblin city itself. The stonewalls surrounding the garden were 12 feet high so as to give Sarah privacy and they were 2 feet thick to allow seclusion.   
  
Sarah found the scenery peaceful, so much so that when Jareth had to leave the castle on business she spent most of her time there in his absence. The rows and rows of beautiful flowers of every shape, color and design. She truly loved the flowers better in the Underground than above, they were much more colorful. This passed over onto all things in comparison of Underground to Aboveground, Sarah could never see herself living Aboveground again it was just too boring.  
  
Spread out throughout the lush garden were stone statues, white as ivory and smoother than marble. Her favorite was the statue of both herself and Jareth on their wedding day. It had been presented to them by Jareth's brother Bartlby. He had jokingly told Jareth that not only was it about time that he marry but that Sarah was to have a good effect upon him. "She can do no worse for you brother, and you can get no worse so it must be, by our hope, only to get better," he had joked at the reception before sweeping a laughing Sarah into his arms and onto the dance floor.  
  
The statue reflected a calm and serene Goblin King and a smiling brilliantly Sarah being held in his arms. She stopped in front of this particular statue and gazed upon it. She would have to ask Bartlby the dinner some time being that she had not seen his since a year following her marriage to Jareth. That had been nearly two years ago.   
  
A gurgling sound brought her back to the present and she looked down into her arms and into the most beautiful face in the world. Her hazel eyes came to meet two mismatched eyes, one blue, one hazel. To see this baby would have been to see Jareth. She really loved the fact that their little boy looked every bit his father. He reached up a small hand and grasped his mother's index finger. "Your father should be getting home any time now little Damian," she whispered before laying a soft kiss on his tiny forehead.   
  
The baby began to cry softly, the one that always signaled hunger. She walked over to one of the stone benches and sat down loosening the emerald ribbons that crisscrossed the front of her floor length dress. She lightly brought Damian up to her breast and let him suckle his fill. Within only minutes he was done and fast asleep.   
  
With a wave of her hand a small rocking crib appeared and she placed Damian in it. Covering up his tiny form with a dark blue blanket she say back down and retied the ribbons of her top. She smiled softly, the magic that Jareth had given her over the years did have its advantages.  
  
Seconds later a small goblin scurried quietly into the garden. "Forgive the intrusion, my queen, but I was sent to bid you to see your husband, the king, in his study." Sarah smirked as she stood up, "Thank you Adrian tell the King I shall be there presently." She turned to pick up her child from the crib, but something was terribly wrong.   
  
Empty.  
  
Without another thought Sarah screamed, "Jareth." Instantly Jareth was by her side shook completely on his face. "What's wrong, Sarah answer me!?" She immediately fell to her knees overcome by emotions. "Gone, he's gone," she stuttered out. "Who," Jareth demanded before looking into the now vacant crib. He grabbed Sarah to her feet, "Where is he, Sarah what has happened to Damian!" "I don't know he was there one minute, gone the next, I just looked away for a second. "Jareth, I swear to God if this is your idea of a joke I'll..." Sarah couldn't finish her sentence when her eyes met those of a very furious and indignant Goblin king.  
  
Jareth roared shoving her away against the bench and knocking the crib halfway across the garden. "Sarah how dare you, I would never do this to you, to my own child, how could you accuse me of this. My child how could you lose him, were you not paying attention," Jareth screamed. Sarah cowered down against the bench unable to move in shock from the ferocity displayed by her husband. "Jareth I don't know what happened, he just disappeared," she weakly cried overcome with tears and sinking back to the ground.   
  
Jareth turned to her anger filling his eyes like never before, at least as far as she had seen. "You have betrayed me, I will find my child and you will never look upon him again. I'm sending you back Aboveground where you can never harm me or my child ever again"  
  
Sarah looked up in shock, "What, Jareth, you are talking crazy don't do this please."  
But he did not hear her with a wave of his hand he disappeared from her sight and she found herself back in her old room.  
  
"No Jareth, don't do this to me, don't take my baby from me!" "Jareth, please Jareth!!!"  
Sarah screamed and screamed but no answer came, nothing came. 


	3. hopeful explanations

Jareth immediately reappeared in their bedroom. He stood over by the door and glanced over at the activity on the bed.  
  
There lay his wife, Sarah, crying softly and grasping at the empty air. He shook his head and quickly walked over to the bed. He sat down and reached for his wife's shoulders. He gently shook her and called to her. "Sarah, Sarah, please wake up, Sarah."   
  
Sarah unabated kept calling in her sleep, "Jareth, please don't do this, Jareth." Slowly her world went black and she found herself not held by her own arms but by the arms of her husband. She looked up in amazement and sorrow. "Jareth, it was horrible," she cried as she fell forward into his arms.  
  
Jareth held her close to his body and stroked her head and back with his hands. "Shhh, it's okay Sarah, calm down, it was only a dream," he tried to soothe her.   
  
"I don't understand Jareth, the dreams are coming more often and they are getting worse. The dreams, they get more real every time," she cried out. Finally she looked up into his eyes meeting his concerned with hers tear stained. "What do you think we could do to stop them, maybe if we knew what was causing them."  
  
"My dear I know exactly what is causing them, he slowly got up and arm in arm they walked over to a large window on the other side of the luxurious bedroom. The window looked out upon the labyrinth and in the morning it soothed her mind more than Jareth would ever know. Always after her dreams she felt safe in Jareth's arms and at peace looking out upon their beautiful kingdom. Despite his reassurances she always felt that there was something else, something that he was hiding from her. She felt this but had yet to voice her concern.   
  
Jareth either didn't notice her contemplations or chose to let them passed unnoticed, "What is causing this is the fact that you haven't come to terms fully with the idea that I steal children and turn them into goblins. You already know that there is someone in the Labyrinth right now and I'm just two hours from having a new subject. Besides my dear the most important reason for you to be relaxed and at peace is right here." With this he placed his hand on her very expansive and round belly. Sarah unconsciously placed her hand on top of his and smiled. "Yes, you're right for the sake of our baby I must try to relax and realize that the dreams are just that and you would never do the things to me in my dreams that I dream you do. I am safe here with you in our kingdom and nothing can change that or cause us harm"  
  
"Oh," Sarah exclaimed as she bent forward slightly. "Jareth, did you feel that, the baby just kicked." Sarah met Jareth's eyes brimming over with joy and tears. Jareth smiled and captured his wife's lips with a kiss.   
  
"Sarah I love you with all my heart and soul and I will be damned before I see anything happen to you or our child." Sarah smiled as she fell into his embrace; however, unbeknownst to her, when Jareth said this oath he had a specific person in mind. To his fear he knew that this particular person was going to be paying a visit very soon.   
He needed time and unfortunately for a man who was immortal, time was not a factor. 


	4. Truth be Told

I would like to take a moment to thank the people who have reviewed my story. It has really made me feel good to know that my story, albeit a little weird, is entertaining. I apologize for the severe lateness; I will try not to repeat but you know how school and work can be.  
  
Disclaimers: You know the drill do I really need to explain. Anyway, if Jim Henson Inc. was willing to sell me Jareth I would be all too happy to pay for shipping.  
  
Truth be told  
  
Later on that day, Jareth and Sarah walked together in the garden his arm wrapped protectively and tightly around her waist. It really did Sarah good to be out in the fresh air. Despite not saying so, Sarah knew by looking at Jareth that it was doing him some good too. The trees whispered quietly in the breeze that blew across the grounds. The sun shown brightly in the sky and cast a brilliant and almost unreal sheen on all the flowers still in full bloom. Jareth had chosen a simple white shirt with cross ties at the top and billowing sleeves for his shirt and simple black pants and boots. Sarah had chosen a dark purple gown. Its tight bodice complemented her glowing and late state of pregnancy. The skirt had reached to the floor and covered her small black slippers. To add to her look she had her hair braided back and down her back interwoven with purple and silver ribbons.  
  
A few goblins had been doing light gardening work when they saw the appearance of Jareth and Sarah. Having both good taste and good sense they quickly gathered their tools and left without a sound.  
  
Sarah was much calmer now. A long, hot bath and good breakfast had lightened her spirits and when Jareth had suggested that they take a walk in the garden she could not refuse. It was in this calm surrounding that she began to notice something. She wasn't sure if it was the slight chill in the air or the small whisper on the wind that she couldn't quite make out, or even the unnatural quietness, but she knew something was amiss.  
  
  
Having noticed his slight sullen expression that usually signaled a troubled mind she chose to break the silence. "Jareth, what's wrong?"  
  
He shook himself out of his thoughts and turned to the worried expression that covered his wife's face. "Nothing my dear, why, do you think that something is wrong," he asked.  
  
She smiled, "Come on Jareth you are good with hiding your emotions from your subjects but not your wife, now what is wrong?"  
  
"Oh really it is nothing I'm just worrying about the council meeting next week," Jareth replied giving her his best "everything is right with the world" smile.  
  
Sarah was prepared to give him her famous "don't give me that Your High and Mightiness" speech when the sound of wicked laughter rang out across the garden.   
  
Sarah turned all around to try to find the source of the laughter while Jareth stayed stoic with a look on his face that betrayed his heart. It was a look of cold deadly anger.   
  
Finally a figure materialized from where the laughter was emanating. Sarah could not help but stand there jaw wide open. The sight that lay before her was a women tall, slender and deathly pale. In comparison, she made Jareth look like he spent most of his time in the sun not his throne room. She was clad in a long black gown. The tapered sleeves drug on the floor with her skirt and the trim of her neckline and hem were red, blood red. Her long black hair fell loosely down her back stopping just above the hips. Her lips were a red shade also; the same shade of her trim and it accented her perfectly white teeth and noticeable fangs.   
  
"Come now Jareth, you can come up with a better excuse than that can't you," her sultry voiced purred before reverting into that same wicked laugh that sent chills down Sarah's spine.  
  
Sarah finally found her voice and stepped forward to challenge this intruder into her garden. "Who are you and what are you doing in my home?"  
  
The woman raised one black eyebrow and smiled once again, "I like your taste in women, Jareth, she's as fiery as you are."   
  
Sarah turned to her husband, "How does she know you and Jareth who the hell is she."  
  
Jareth stepped closer to Sarah and wrapped one of his arms around her. Looking first at the woman and then his wife he spoke, "Sarah this is Mortiana, she is the Queen of the Trolls and Mistress of the Stolen Children."  
  
Sarah's eyes went wide and she placed a hand protectively on her stomach. "Mistress of the Stolen Children, what does she want with you?"  
  
Mortiana chuckled a little and gazed at a very infuriated Goblin king, "What you did not tell her of our agreement?"  
  
"Jareth what is going on here, why is she here and what kind of agreement did you make with her?!"  
  
By this point Sarah was getting very upset and angry and the degree in which she was getting to it and so fast worried Jareth. He reached out with his magic to the baby still in her womb and sensed that it was getting upset too. He knew he had to stop it now or at least get her out of garden.  
  
However he made a mistake in his distracted state he did not notice the actions of Mortiana. She quickly walked across the garden and placed a cold hand on Sarah's belly. The baby kicked at the touch of the sorceress.  
  
Jareth used his magic and threw her back away from his wife and child. Mortiana stepped back put off balance by the magic. She righted herself and began to laugh again.  
"Don't defy Jareth, I'm simply here for what is mine." 


	5. Regretted Alliances and Consequences

Once again I would like to thank all those who have reviewed. You have no idea how much of review junkie I am. Anyway I'm glad you all like the way the story is progressing, you'll have to forgive me for the stand still of the plot right now because the next couple of chapters are going to be background material. Anyway enjoy and don't forget to review.  
  
Disclaimers: We all know it and I will reiterate that if Henson Inc. is willing to sell me Jareth I will pay for shipping, hell I'd be willing to drive out to California to pick him up. The only problem would be getting him through customs.  
"Yes sir, he is the Goblin King and no he does not have a visa. Yes I guess he is kind of an illegal alien. Oh darn for you to stay in the country Jareth we have to get married. Heck I'm willing to make the sacrifice."   
Oh well on with the show....  
  
It was a very interesting experience for Jareth. In looking back on those few seconds he would have thought they lasted an eternity. He remembered Sarah getting very upset, the baby in distress and Mortiana laying her cold and unforgiving hands on his wife and child. He had only one option at this point. After throwing Mortiana off with his magic, he grabbed Sarah's chin and forced her to look into his eyes. "Sleep," he whispered and then transported her to their bedchambers. Immediately following he drew up a protective barrier over his entire castle. He would deal with Mortiana alone with Sarah safe from harm.  
  
Mortiana, caught aback with the sudden disappearance of her prize, stopped laughing momentarily. "Come now, Jareth, you cannot forget our deal," she purred.  
  
He glared at her, cold, indifferent eyes meeting each other and standing ground. Both unforgiving and uncompromising.  
  
"I had hoped that you would have the good taste to send warning before rudely showing up like this, Mortiana," Jareth hissed.  
  
"Without warning, my dear Goblin King, I should think you would have noticed the many 'warnings' I sent you. Do you honestly think that your wife's dreams had no merit in reality, they were my little way of letting you know that the time had come again to satisfy our agreement."   
  
"Don't toy with me Mortiana, our deal states that you can claim a child from me but not one of my own, besides you are a week early. For ritght now you have no business here, leave before I banish you to my Bog."   
  
"You forget the conditions of our agreement Jareth," she replied forming a rolled piece of parchment in the air and tossing it to him, "I can take any child I choose from you including your own flesh and blood."  
  
Jareth visibly tensed and snatched the parchment from the air, with a flick of his wrist it disappeared once more.  
  
He turned away from her and looked up at his castle thinking of Sarah, without turning back he muttered, "Leave Mortiana, you have caused me enough trouble for one day, we will finish our agreement, in one week."  
  
Mortiana, bristling with rage, drew her cloak around her body. "Fine, my dear Goblin King," she spat, "in one week I will be back for the child, unless of course you want to take this before the council." With this she smiled wickedly once again letting her sharp canine teeth be apparent and disappeared into a cloud of smoke and ash.  
  
Jareth shaken beyond words disappeared from the garden and reappeared in the master bedchambers. He quietly walked over to the bed and looked down at his sleeping wife. She looked so contented and calm; she was experiencing the most peaceful rest she had had in many weeks. He sat on the bed and lightly brushed away a few stray tendrils of hair from her face.   
  
"My dear Sarah, I have done an irreparable wrong and because of it you are forced to suffer with me."  
  
He kissed her lightly on the lips and quietly got up and left the room. Walking to his study his mind raced. Raced of thoughts of regret and thoughts of the past. Why had he made a deal with that devil?  
  
His study offered him some solace for his thoughts. The large room with its dark emerald tapestries hanging from large windows. The plethora of bookcases filled to the breaking point with books, and the large fireplace with gargoyle headpieces. Right now the grimace of these ethereal beings mirrored his own.  
  
His pent up rage finally got the best of him and he threw his arms across a nearby table knocking all the papers and books piled upon it. He growled loudly and sat down in the accompanying chair putting his face in his hands.  
  
Sarah would sleep for several more hours. Maybe that would give him the time he needed to find the explanations that she would so desperatly need.   
  
"Sarah, I'm so sorry."  
  
He drew a crystal from the air and gazed into it. He was met with the vision of Mortiana gazing back at him and laughing wickedly. "And the time will come, Goblin King," she replied coldly before falling back into that deafening laughter.  
  
Jareth roared and threw the crystal into the fireplace where it burst into a shower and flames and sparks igniting a fire.  
  
He stood and closed his eyes. He sent out a metal message to the only person he knew who could help him, "Bartlby, I need you." 


	6. A Past Revisited

I think I'm really starting to get on a roll now. I was afraid that my Muses had left me and was floundering for an idea that once was very clear. Thankfully I had my cards read and my thoughts are back on track. Anyway, I hope I am keeping all of you entertained, so enjoy.  
  
Disclaimers: You know it, I know it, let's just move on.  
  
It all started about five hundred years. That is five hundred years ago in Underground time, for Aboveground it would have measured more around one thousand years. But it does not really bear discussion since in is well known that the Aboveground and Underground follow different concepts of time and existence.   
  
It had been five hundred years and yet to Jareth it seemed only yesterday. Only yesterday when his father had fallen in battle and he had been left the throne of the Goblin Kingdom.   
  
He had been eight hundred years old at the time, and no more prepared for his duties than a babe in arms. Yet he was thrust into his obligations by being the oldest son and by not being betrolled to any foreign dignitary. Bartlby was to become the future Elf King by having given himself into marriage with Raina the princess of the Elf Kingdom. The match had been made in love but it also served a purpose in that Raina's armies came to help the Goblin King. Yet when it was all over Jareth stood alone, he stood to succeed the throne to the Goblin kingdom, to watch over it's inhabitants, to keep them safe. He was thankful in that trying time that he had his brother and sister there to help him.   
  
The war and everything surrounding it was a bad memory, but it was one that haunted him and now it had come to life with heart shattering consequences. More so than ever he wished his father was there to give him advice. He had been a good and wise king.   
  
He remembered the day when the war between the Troll King and his father the Goblin King had been finished and the land lay scattered with blood and bodies. It was a relief that is was finally over but it had had terrible repercussions. The battle at Acta had been fierce. Acta was a small town on the edge of his kingdom and the kingdom of the Troll king. It had been a horrible battle; both sides had lost many loyal subjects and in the end he had held the body of his father in his arms and heard his last words.  
  
"Take care of them for me, take care of our kingdom and keep it from harm," he had heard him whisper in his dying breath. "Promise me Jareth, promise me."   
  
"I promise father, I will keep our kingdom," Jareth meekly replied tears fighting to break free, "I will see it restored to its former glory."  
  
His father had smiled and then drew his last breath and passed on. Yes, his father, like him had been immortal but the Trolls fought with poison-tipped swords. His father had taken two arrows and sword to the heart before it had been his undoing. There was an antidote created to combat the poison, but unfortunately for Jareth's father that antidote did not come in time and Jareth had the hard task of comforting his father in his last minutes. But he had passed on and knew Jareth to be a man of his word. He passed contently and with his work done.   
  
With a heavy heart, fearful mind and only his siblings and subjects to comfort him Jareth assumed the throne of the Goblin Kingdom and Labyrinth and took the title of Goblin King. He slowly but surly picked up the pieces of a war that had ravaged his land and people for far too long. He first years in power were his worst. He would always remember them.  
  
The burden of hindsight is a terrible thing to carry. If only Jareth had known. In many ways what should have brought peace to both the warring lands of the Troll Kingdom and Goblin Kingdom in the end brought only more destruction and sorrow.   
  
In the beginning, it was Dorian the Troll King who had with his forces impeded on the borders on the Goblin Kingdom. He had his sights set on enlarging his kingdom and leaving his only child Mortiana the sole mistress of both lands. His ambition was to pass on to his child in every way.  
  
Dorian had judged badly in believing that the Goblin King, Nicoli would not stand against him. It took ten years for the conflict to be resolved. Ten years for both monarchs to be dead on the battlefield and for the children who would ascend their thrones to end the misery.  
  
However, Jareth in his eager and naïve hopes to bring to an end the misery and strife failed to see Dorian's cruel mind and malicious spirit reflected in his daughter's eyes. He did not see her ambitions to follow in her father's footsteps and it was his desperation for peace that led him to his damning agreement. He had been naïve and foolish, but the burden he bore was still too new for him to fathom the consequences of years to come.  
  
He could still hear Mortiana's harsh words as she stood in all her dark glory in his throne room, "Goblin King, I will not be satisfied, unless you give me a child every ten years to do with as I choose. If you defy me my forces will once again invade your lands and leave it in ruins."  
  
He knew that both sides had suffered terrible losses of life and he had assumed that these children were simply a repopulation ploy. He had been wrong. To appease her he had signed the contract making it completely legal and unbreakable in the eyes of anyone in the King's Council. His hands were completely tied and he had been the one to tie them.  
  
Days before he signed his brother had tried to talk some sense into him. Bartlby was younger than Jareth but had always been wise beyond his years and in training for his newly gained position as monarch of his own land.   
  
"Jareth, you don't honestly believe that she will leave you alone if you sign the damned thing, you can't do this, father would never have approved," Bartlby tried in vain to get through to him.  
  
"Well, Bartlby, father is not here to give his opinion now is he, besides our land needs peace and treaty will allow it to happen. I know as well as you that Mortiana is not to be trusted but we have no choice. If I sign this contract she will go away. What is the matter it is only one child every ten years, with the people that traverse my Labyrinth I will always have sacrifices to give her. Besides, the war has exhausted our food supply; we need workers in the fields farming not on military patrol. Her land is in worse condition than ours; we should use it to our advantage to get rid of her now. Trust in me brother, I need your help with this now more than ever."  
  
"He's right, Bartlby, we should sign the contract. If we sign, it will show us in a good light and that is an angle we can play with the Council should the need arise," replied Livia.  
  
"Thank you sister," replied Jareth, "for trusting in my decision, "it is done then, I will sign tomorrow and there will be peace in the Labyrinth once more."  
  
Bartlby signed and nodded his head in reluctant agreement. "Dear brother, I do hope you know what you are getting into and I hope on our father's spirit that in the end you can find your way out again."  
  
Unbeknownst to Jareth and his siblings, Mortiana did have plans for the Goblin King and his kingdom. She have never wavered in her plans, she was merely content to bide her time. For now. 


	7. A Dark History

I want to take a moment to thank all the people who have reviewed my story. I really appreciate all the comments, ideas, and opinions. I won't name names because every time I do I unintentionally forget someone and fell terrible, besides you know who you are. This is my first fan fiction and I still learning the ropes so I appreciate all the encouragement that people are willing to give me. Oh well I'll stop babbling incessantly and get to the good stuff.   
  
Disclaimers: No really I own Jareth! (laughs manically) You can't have him back Henson Inc. He's mine!  
  
A dark room stood silent. A dark room that emanated the evil that lived there. Dark burgundy tapestries hung from the large windows. Large bookstores stood about the room weighed down with books whose titles had long ago faded away to time. An oversized bureau stood in one corner. It was black with silver etching on the doors. Upon closer inspection, one could make out the portrait of a bloody battle. Both trolls and goblins littered the landscape. Some lay on the ground disemboweled or with various weapons hanging limply from their bodies as testimony to their demise. Others who were still alive and able to fight where locked in combat over the bodies of their fallen companions. Both trolls and goblins howled in silent screams. The portrait was a reminder and memento to a long ago battle.  
  
The room was dimly lit with candles. They were strung haphazardly across tables and bookcases or hung from the walls in twisted and black candleholders. The light given off by these few candles showed little movement in the room and even less light. The light that was tangible shined dimly across the frame of a man who stood silent in the room. He was motionless except for his rhythmic breathing that created the only sound in the room next to the crackling of the candle flames.  
  
He stood solemnly staring at the design of the bureau. He stared at it in vague disinterest. He had seen worse, he had done worse. He shifted his weight and turned to face the large window. He was clad in all black; black knee high leather boots, black leather pants, black poet's shirt, and black leather vest over it. The vest had silver trimming that glinted softly in the candlelight.  
  
He walked over to the window and stared out at the desolate landscape. It was nearing dawn and the sun was slowly lighting the eastern sky. Stars still dotted the sky and mixed seamlessly with the oncoming purple and pink of day. He stared at this with the same disinterest that he had with the portrait. To him it was another sunrise, another day, nothing more. Besides he had work to do, he had only to wait for his mistress to return to begin.   
  
He turned back to face the room and noticed that slowly but surly negative energies were slowly building up in the room. Suddenly in a shower of ash and glitter Mortiana appeared. Her look would have humbled the bravest of her warriors but he was use to it. He looked up at her and softly but coldly spoke, "Hello, mother."  
  
Mortiana turned to face her son. "Hello, my darling, I trust you slept well."  
  
"I never do, mother, you know that", he coldly replied.  
  
Mortiana's face in this interlude never waived from its cold scowl. She mutely held out her arms and Tristen walked into them and embraced his mother.  
  
"How did things go with the Goblin King, you are without a child, so I can assume badly."  
  
Her expression darkened even more and she quietly walked over to a chair facing out the window. She exhaled loudly, "No my dear, it did not go well, he knew he had another week."  
  
Tristen walked over and sat down on the large window ledge across from his mother. He looked out the window and replied, "He will not fall without a fight".  
  
Mortiana looked out the window as well, surveying her vast and desolate kingdom. "No he won't but he will have no choice. Even if he does decide to take it before the Council our contract is binding, he cannot win."  
  
Tristen studied his mother's cold expression. You want him to fight you don't you?"  
  
"Of course my dear, I have a score to settle and I will see Jareth fall before we are done. He has for too long been a throne in my side and the courts too tolerant of his aloof attitude to their authority."  
  
"I would very much like to met the woman who tamed the Goblin King's heart."  
  
"Don't worry, my son, you soon will. You and his wife will have a great deal of time to get acquainted when this is all over," purred Mortiana.  
  
"Patience is a virtue in you mother. I've never seen anyone like you wait for the perfect time."  
  
"Patience is something I've learned to accept. I've waited 500 years, what is another week."  
  
Tristen stood and offered his arm to his mother. She stood and took it.   
  
"Come mother, new prisoners have come in from the outer regions, they need to be trained," he whispered seductively.  
  
She smiled back at him, a smile that was cold, cruel, and vicious. He always did know how to cheer her up. She was to have an enjoyable evening.  
  
As they left the dark room, she replied to her son. "Dinner first, then the training." Their footsteps echoed down the stairs as the candles once again were left to their silent burning. 


	8. How could you?

I would like to take a moment to apologize for my lateness in updating. I feel really bad but I have been really bogged down with school and work. Apparently my professors insist that I actually do work. (grins) Oh well on to the good stuff and just as a reminder all those who were nagging me about updating more quickly I will be taking numbers for those who wanted to flog me. One at a time please. (grins wickedly)  
  
Disclaimers: Oh Jareth, how do I love thee, let me count the ways. If only he would rescind that pesky restraining order. (Hehehe)   
  
How could you?  
  
Jareth stayed in his study long after Mortiana had left. He was oblivious to the setting sun and subsequent night. It was only with the rays of the sunrise creeping into the window of his study that he awoke from his fitful night of sleep and nightmares.   
  
His body ached all over but it was nothing compared to the pain and anguish in his heart and mind. He still did not know what to do.  
  
If only he had never made that deal? If only he had known? If only he had seen that damned witch, for whom she really was? If only he had not let her get so close? If only? These questioned haunted his mind throughout most of the night. He was exhausted, but it wasn't from lack of sleep. He still didn't know what to tell Sarah when she awoke. She deserved to know the truth. She deserved her anger, her anger for his foolish decision. Jareth hoped that in the end she would forgive him his horrid mistake.  
  
He stood up and stretched, his body fought his movements and rewarded him with the mild pain of cramped muscles.  
  
He walked over to the window and stared out at the rising sun. It glinted brightly over the horizon bathing all the greenery that was his kingdom in golden light.  
  
His face was a mask of sorrow and smoldering anguish.   
  
"Where the hell are you Bartlby when I need you?" he muttered angrily.  
  
A faint laughing filled the room. "What a way to treat your guests, especially when you called them."  
  
Jareth turned and looked at the desk that he had recently occupied. There sat his brother, his legs propped lazily up on the desk, a wide smile on his face. He was literally a carbon copy of Jareth. They shared the same build, pale skin, and expressive face. The only physical difference between them was that Bartlby had dark brown hair as opposed to Jareth's blond locks.  
  
Bartlby was clad in knee high brown boots, dark green pants, white poet's shirt, and brown vest. He always was one for lighter colors compared to Jareth's penchant for black.  
  
Bartlby smiled at his brother but it abruptly fell when he met his eyes. He immediately stood up and walked over to Jareth.   
  
"Brother, what is wrong?" he asked.  
  
Jareth had to speak only one word and Bartlby's face went white with shock.  
  
"Mortiana"  
  
"Oh Lord," he whispered, "Sarah".  
  
"Exactly"  
  
He walked away from his brother and made sure the door was closed behind them. He then began to pace the room.  
  
"This does pose a serious problem. Do you have any players in that Labyrinth of yours?"  
  
"No," Jareth replied flatly.  
  
"Well this shall require more help", comment Bartlby.  
  
Bartlby stopped his pacing for a moment and closed his eyes. Jareth could hear in his mind what Bartlby was saying.  
  
"Dearest sister, would you be so kind as to join me at Jareth's castle."  
  
Jareth glared at his brother, "By the way, why did it take you so long to get here?"  
  
Bartlby grinned broadly, "Sorry, brother I was attending to important matters, you know how trying the role of a king can be".  
  
Jareth fumed at him extremely unamused, "Yes, I know brother".  
  
With that remark in a burst of glitter, a young woman stood in the center. She was pale white with long black hair flowing down her back. She wore a simple white dress with silver trim on the V-cut neck, tapered sleeves, and hem. It gathered just below her breasts and flowed freely to her feet.  
  
She smiled brightly at her siblings, "What is the cause of such a visit dear brothers?"  
It was then that she noticed there sad faces and she herself became worried. She walked over to Jareth, placing her hands on his shoulders.  
  
She looked into his eyes, "Jareth, what is wrong?"  
  
Jareth exhaled harshly and fell into his sister's waiting arms. "It is Mortiana, she has come for my child."  
  
Livia held Jareth tighter and whispered to him, "It will be alright, just wait and see".  
  
Jareth abruptly pulled away from her grasp his face glowering with a mixture of hate and sorrow.  
  
"How," he yelled, "how will it be alright? I've promised my child away to a demon who will do god knows what to it and there is not a damn thing I can do about it!"  
  
A soft gasp was heard in the room and all three occupants turned to look toward the door. There stood Sarah, still wearing her white nightgown for she had just awoke, and hand placed protectively over her stomach.  
  
Her face was white with shock and anger. She breathed in and out heavily for several seconds before she found her words.  
  
Tears brimmed in her eyes as she whispered, "Jareth, what have you done?" 


	9. Lies and Betrayal

I just want to take a moment to say that I am happy that everyone is enjoying my little tale. As I have said before I am a newcomer to the fanfic. scene and still learning the ropes so I am glad people are being receptive. Anyway, to all those people, and you know who you are, thank you so much for your ideas and suggestions. Oh well, on with the show.  
  
Disclaimers: Wouldn't it be nice if you woke up tomorrow morning and got on ebay and saw a listing for a Goblin King. All accessories, jackets, poet's shirts, leather vests, and pair of black tights come with him. Operational with set of crystals included. Wishful thinking I know, but how much would you bid?  
  
Lies and Betrayal  
  
Jareth, Livia, and Bartlby stood in the center of the room and for once all three were speechless.  
  
"Jareth, what have you done," Sarah asked again.  
  
Jareth could only stand there for a few seconds gathering his thoughts and words. "Sarah, I..." he hung his head and could not met her eyes.  
  
Livia sensing the growing tension in the room briskly walked over to her brother and took him by the arm.   
  
"Dearest brother, we must talk." With that, both her and Bartlby disappeared into a cloud of light and mixed glitter.  
  
Sarah walked over to where Jareth stood. "Jareth, answer me," she said with firm resolve.  
  
"What did you hear Sarah," he asked finally meeting her eyes.  
  
"Something about our baby being promised away, is that why Mortiana was here, to collect our child," she asked insistently.  
  
"Yes," he mumbled before collapsing into the chair next to the table. "Sarah, I'm so sorry, there is nothing that we can do."  
  
Jareth looked to meet Sarah's gaze and he stood up once more to hold his wife, but she backed away from him.  
  
Sarah took several more steps back away from Jareth. A look of cold, unfeeling anger spreading quickly over her face. Jareth started to walk toward her when he stopped. Sarah opened her mouth as if to say something but she stopped. Instead of words being heard in the eerily silent room, it was filled with the sound of flesh on flesh. Before Jareth could think to react Sarah, in her pain and rage, had reached out and harshly slapped Jareth across the cheek.  
  
Jareth turned back his face to look at her but did nothing. His face held no anger, no coldness towards the actions of his wife. His face only showed pain. Sarah met his eyes, her own brimming once again with tears.   
  
"Jareth, how could you," she whispered before running out of the room.  
  
Jareth sank into the chair for a second time and held his face in his hands. He was broken. He wept freely now. He had to do something; he did not want to lose his child or his wife. He felt as if death would be a blessing right now. Jareth thought to himself, he had not experienced this type of loneliness, pain, and hopelessness since before Sarah had come to his Labyrinth. He had promised himself after all of their trials were over and they could marry in peace that he would do everything in his power to keep the darkness of his life from once again invading his life and soul. Sarah had given him life, hope, and love; he did not want to lose it.  
  
Jareth breathed in deeply and stood again. He pulled himself together; he steeled himself in the mindset of the cold Goblin King that his subjects knew and all trespassers to his land feared. He would find a way. Mortiana would not take his child from him; he would not lose his wife for this. He breathed deeply once again and let his body and mind be filled with cold, deadly anger.  
  
"Mortiana, you will pay dearly for this, I swear on my father's grave you will, or I will die trying."  
  
Out of the silence, Jareth heard laughing. He turned to look at the mirror on the wall and came face to face with Mortiana. She was laughing at him in that cold wicked laughter that sent chills down the spine of anyone who had the misfortune of crossing her.  
  
"I don't think so, my dear Goblin King," she coldly replied. "The time will come...."  
  
She never finished the sentence. In a rage Jareth threw a crystal that upon striking the mirror burst into a thousand pieces and disintegrated the mirror to where nothing was left but a large circular burn mark on the wall.  
  
Despite this Mortiana's laughter continued for a few moments longer.  
  
Jareth gritted his teeth, "If that damned witch wants a fight, then by god, she's got one". With this Jareth stormed out the door in search of his wife. Yes, he had some explaining to do, but he also had some planning. 


	10. Forgiveness and Planning

I really don't have too much to say this chapter. I just want to thank those devoted people who keep telling me to keep up the good work and to update faster. Don't worry I intend to take full advantage of my month break from school despite the fact I have to move and still work. Geeesh, these bill collectors actually expect me to pay money. (grins) Oh well, on with the show.  
  
Disclaimers: Roses are red, violets are blue, I really wished I owned the Labyrinth, and I'm sure you wish you did too.  
  
  
Forgiveness and Planning  
  
Jareth finally tracked Sarah down in her garden, but getting her to talk or even acknowledge him took some time. They sat together on a white marble bench in the center of the garden. Off to the side stood the stature of Jareth and Sarah on their wedding day. Sarah stared at it with a bit of longing and vague, distant happiness in her face. Jareth sat holding her and explaining everything. She still wore her white nightgown. It shifted quietly in the shallow breeze. Jareth on the other hand looked quite dishelved having not changed his ecxtremly wrinkled clothes from the day before.  
  
The sun shone down and all respects it was a beautiful day. Jareth and Sarah would have, on a day such as this, gone out for a walk, picnic, or even horseback riding, but today was a less that jovial day and they had other things on their mind. Jareth told Sarah everything, and only occasionally stopped for fear of his own emotions. Sarah did not know it presently, but she was the first person that Jareth had ever told the story of his past. It was hard for Jareth to open up, but now was a good as time as any and Sarah deserved to hear the truth from the man she loved.   
  
He spoke of the war between Dorian and his father Nicoli. He spoke of their deaths and the ending of the war. He spoke of Mortiana's demands and the contract he signed, but mostly he spoke of Bartlby's insistence that he not obliege her. The only signs of life that Sarah showed for the longest time was her ragged breathing and the almost absentminded way in which she would protectively rub her stomach.   
  
At one point she looked to Jareth with the hurt and pain still plain on her face and asked him the question that had been on her mind from the moment she heard those terrible words of her baby's fate.  
  
"Why," she pleaded, "why did you make such a horrible deal with that woman."  
  
Jareth pulled her closer into the hug that he held her in since first coming to her in the garden. "Because I was stupid and naïve," he replied. "I thought that it would honestly make her go away and keep my kingdom safe. I never thought that it would affect me personally. I never cared for anything or anyone and there were always people in my Labyrinth to provide babies for her liking. I had always believed, at least until I met you that I would never find anyone to love. I never thought love was something I wanted or needed. I wanted to be alone. But when I met you that all changed, and with everything we went through with Connor and my almost losing you it only stood to reaffirm my resolve to keep you safe. It was a horrible mistake that I made and unfortunately I alone will not suffer for it."  
  
As if to try to make her feel better or to reassure himself, Jareth pulled her closer. Sarah leaned her head back and rested it on his shoulder. Jareth lay his hand on Sarah's as it caressed her stomach. She in turn placed her other hand on his.   
  
She breathed heavily, "I forgive you Jareth, it was a mistake that you made in the past. The only problem is that this mistake affects us in the present. What can we do?"  
  
"So glad you asked that dearest sister-in-law," came a very chipper voice out of nowhere. In the blink of an eye both Bartlby and Livia appeared before the couple. Sarah slowly got to her feet and walked over to Bartbly and embraced her brother-in-law with a mild grin.  
  
"Just like Jareth, you have to make an entrance," she replied wirily. Bartlby hugged her back, albeit gingerly considering her delicate condition.  
  
"I just wish we could have had this reunion on better terms," Sarah mused.  
  
Bartlby looked at Sarah with concern and wishful thinking, "Dearest, you have no idea how much I mirror your feelings."  
  
Sarah walked over to embrace Livia. "You are looking well, sister-in-law," Livia whispered into Sarah's ear. Sarah greeted her with a warm hug and smile in response.  
"As well as can be expected considering the circumstances."  
  
Sarah walked back over to Jareth's waiting arms. "So, what do we do now?"  
  
Jareth looked at Sarah and then to his siblings. "That would be the million dollar question, any suggestions."  
  
Bartlby and Livia exchanged worried glances. "Perhaps we could go before the Council," commented Livia.  
  
"We could," answered Bartlby, "but we have one small problem. Jareth has never been on good terms with the Council, how can we be sure that they would show him favor over Mortiana."  
  
"They most likely would not, but it would be worth the effort. I do believe that they hold me in better esteem than Mortiana. Despite all her games and glamour, I think the Council sees her for the monster that she is," replied Jareth.   
  
"Well, the last thing you want to do is start another war, Mortiana has vast forces," said Bartlby.  
  
"But she also has many enemies," answered Livia.  
  
"As do I," commented Jareth. "War is the last thing on my mind, but if comes to that, I will do it."  
  
Sarah sat down a serious expression spread across her face. "I think we should check up on our little trouble maker," she hissed as she drew a crystal from the air.  
Being married to Jareth had given Sarah many powers one of which was able to conjure and view through crystals. She gazed into it before Jareth, Livia and Bartlby could react.  
  
"Sarah, No," gasped Jareth reaching for the crystal, "you don't understand."  
  
But it was too late Sarah had seen Mortiana's face emerge in her crystal, a malicious smile on her face.  
  
"Naughty, naughty," she hissed.  
  
With that her face disappeared and the crystal exploded.  
  
"SARAH," cried Jareth.  
  
  
Sorry, couldn't resist, I just love a cliffhanger. Remember I'm a review junkie.  
"Please leave a contribution in the little box." 


	11. Anger and Defiance

Disclaimers: Hi my name is morgana, (response from others in the room, "hi morgana"), and I'm a Labyrinth addict.  
  
Anger and Defiance  
  
The room was expansive. A round room with high vaulted ceilings and solid stonewalls. The walls were a dull gray with bloodstains haphazardly spread across them. The room had only two or three large chairs to account for furniture, but what it lacked in decoration, it made up for in the plethora of weaponry that lined the cold, gray walls.   
  
The center of the room held all attention where two men were fighting. At that moment one man held a broadsword, which he was swinging in a downward thrust at his opponent. The recipient of this blow ducked just in time to be nicked only on his back. The cut bleed quickly, soaking up a portion of his shirt and mixing with the sweat that covered his body. The wounded man held a mace that he used defensively. He, to the best of his abilities, blocked the subsequent and fast attacking blows of his opponent.  
  
He reached up and held the mace high above his head to block a second downward thrust of the sword aimed for his neck. He stopped the blow and used this position in which to deliver a fast and nasty kick to the abdomen of his opponent. He then pulled quickly back and stepped around to the back of the man who was kneeling from the blow.  
  
The man with the mace was obviously talented in his fighting skills but he had not been trained in the ways of survival through pain. It was for this training that he was here. He raised the mace above his head to bring it crashing down on the head of the kneeling man. However, he did not get to deliver this blow. Just as he was in position to strike, the kneeling man twisted and came up at an angle to cut deeply into his side.   
  
The blood flowed heavily from the wound and the man receiving it groaned loudly, falling to the floor. The victor regained his footing and stood over the fallen man preparing to behead him. He would have completed this had not a voice stopped him.  
  
"Enough," came a female voice.  
  
The victor looked up and upon meeting the eyes of Mortiana he lowered his sword and stepped back from the loser.  
  
"Let me see his face," she asked.  
  
The man stepped back over to the loser and lifted his head up at an awkward angle to where it was visible to Mortiana.  
  
She leaned forward slightly in the chair she was sitting, "Do you still wish to join my legions."  
  
The man could only gurgle in response while the puddle of blood around him grew larger.  
  
Mortiana clapped her hands and two soldiers came forward.  
  
"Take him to the healer, he is of no use to me dead," she hissed.  
  
The two men stepped forward and taking the fallen man by the shirt drug him out of the room. The only evidence left of his presence was the puddle of blood on the floor and the trail he emitted as he was dragged away.   
  
Mortiana stood up from the chair in which she had been watching the competition. She walked down the steps and took the hand offered to her by the victor as she descended the final steps.  
  
She smiled at him and noting the long blond hair plastered to his head and face and numerous bloodstains covering his body could only say in cold laughter, " I do love watching you work."  
  
He smiled at her viciously, "I am surprised to here that milady, considering that you prefer me to kill my opponents."  
  
"Well," she replied, "one must keep their armies in stock and their subjects in line. You should clean yourself up my dear Legias, you look quite frightful."  
  
Legias smiled at her seductively, "My lady, I thought you preferred me frightful."  
  
Mortiana grinned at him, her pointed teeth quite apparent. "Only when I do the inflicting," she purred.  
  
They would have continued further had they not been interrupted by sound of a throat being cleared.  
  
Mortiana whirled around angrily. Her servants knew better than to disturb her during her training sessions but that did not stop a few stragglers from accidentally finding the room while she occupied it. Those who did came to very unfortunate and painful ends.   
  
She smiled at the person she found standing next to her chair.  
  
"Tristan, when did you return from your hunting," she asked.  
  
Tristan looked coldly at both parties before responding. "I returned only recently, the servants told me that you would be in here."  
  
"Are you going to supper with us my dear, Legias has informed me of new shipments of children coming in tomorrow, we have much planning to do"  
  
Tristan did not move, "No mother, I will be retiring soon."  
  
She walked over to her son and embraced him. Tristan and Legias' eyes met for a moment, both showed cold hatred. Mortiana stood back and placed a small kiss on Tristan's cheek.   
  
"I will see you in the morning," she spoke before quickly turning, taking Legias' outstretched arm and exiting the room.  
  
For a moment Tristan stared after them, listening to the receding sound of their footsteps and cold laughter. He hated Legias. His mother knew that and kept him from acting on his liking. He did not trust, but in all truth he did not trust his mother either. Tristan was bound to his mother, she had bore him, brought him up and trained him. In time he might take her kingdom, but he was never sure. The only thing he knew with any certainty is that he preferred to be left alone. Let her do what she will, it was of no concern to him. The only thing that concerned him was the wife of the Goblin King. He had viewed her once through one of his crystals. She was quite breathtaking. She was kind, compassionate and very head-strung. He wondered what his mother had in store for her, knowing that Jareth would be dead before she was completely satisfied.   
  
After a few more moments he walked out of the room and headed to his room. Maybe he would sleep decently tonight. He hoped, but never expected.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tristan stood in his bedroom looking out the window at the desolate environment that lay before him. For as far as the eye could see under the bright light of the moonlight, he saw death and destruction and the evidence of his mother's iron grip on her kingdom. There wasn't any grass anywhere, only dirt. Any crops that Mortiana's kingdom possessed was obtained in raids into other kingdoms or with deals she made.  
  
Tristan walked over to his bed and lay down. He stared up at the ceiling and listened to the faint sounds coming from outside. His bedroom was in one of the tallest towers in the castle but sound carried up into his room from the courtyards below. A few trolls who were on watch tonight played a card game near the campfires set up for warmth. Others talked in low voices. Tristan listened to them with vague interest. Hopefully their insistent droning would help him to sleep.  
  
Suddenly a sharp pain filled Tristan's body and mind and he sat up breathing hard. He could not see for several minutes because his eyes were blinded with a white light. His body was shaking and he felt like he had just been trampled by a legion of horses. The sharpness of the pain slowly subsided but a dull ache stayed in his body.   
  
He flicked his wrist and all the candlesticks in his room burst to life. He looked around the room trying to find, if it was even in his room, the reason or source for his pain.   
  
He saw nothing save the normal surroundings of his room. His large four post bed carved out of wood and scorched with fire until black, his bureau, desk, table and dark brown curtains hanging from the single window.   
  
He flicked his wrist again and all the candles extinguished themselves. He stood up and walked back over to his window. He sat down on the windowsill deep in thought. He ran his fingers through his long brown hair and sighed.  
  
Looking out into the night he wondered what had happened. It quite possibly could have been his mother. Sometimes when she was angry with him she would cast spells on him to put him in physical or mental pain, but somehow this time seemed different. On a whim he drew a crystal and peered into it. It showed him what he had many times before looked at: Sarah. He was shocked at what he saw. He saw Sarah unconscious on the ground with Jareth and two other people running to her. Her hand was bleeding and several small shards of glass were sticking out of it. Her face was also cut, but not badly.   
  
Tristan flicked his wrist and the crystal disappeared. His mother had cast a spell on Sarah. It looked to be a sleep enchantment spell. He walked back over to his bed and lay back down. Sleep enchantments were not something that his mother usually performed but he knew that she could do them.   
  
He lay back on his bed and wondered as he slowly fell asleep. "Why did she do that to Sarah, and what does it have to do with what happened to me?" 


	12. A Turn for the Worse

Hello all again. I must apologize for my many cliffhangers, but I can't help it. (Ducks to avoid many bags of popcorn) Now, really, behave yourselves or I will (ducks another round of bags) Ok, ok calm down, on with the show.  
  
Disclaimers: Before this is all over, I will have subjected Jareth to a great deal of trauma, this including psychological, emotional, and physical. Don't worry, though, because before I return him I will see to it that he receives a bath, new tights, hair gel and the psychological evaluation that he will need. (grins)   
  
A turn for the worse  
  
Jareth reached out and caught Sarah as she fell to the ground unconscious. He gingerly touched her face as to avoid the cuts caused by the glass that sprinkled down her forehead and right cheek. Luckily she had turned away right as the crystal had exploded and saved her eyes. Jareth transported himself and Sarah to the master bedroom and lay her gently down. Blood was still trickling slowly from her hand and had stained her white nightgown. Seconds after he placed her on their bed, Livia and Bartlby appeared in the room.   
  
Livia sat opposite of Jareth on the bed and took Sarah's cut hand in her own. She closed her eyes and concentrated her magic on healing it. A soft knock on the door and an elderly elf came in with a large bag under her arm. She walked over to the bed, setting her bag on the floor and began to examine Sarah. The Elf placed her hand on Sarah's face and with a grim expression began to examine Sarah's wounds. By now Livia had placed Sarah's hand back on the bed. She looked up at Jareth with a dark expression her green eyes filled with pain and frustration.  
  
"I can't heal it, she has had a sleep enchantment placed on her."  
  
Jareth fumed as he stood and walked over to the large window. "Of course it would be a sleep enchantment, she would not want to harm the baby that she is after."  
  
Bartlby sat down next to his sister on the bed. "Perhaps now would be the time to go before the Council. Mortiana is clearly out of bounds with this action."  
  
"We have no case Bartlby," replied Livia, "Sarah is the one who broke the rules, she looked in on Mortiana. The advantage is still hers."  
  
Jareth ran his hand through his hair. "Damn that blasted witch," he muttered under his breath. "I wonder how long she intends for the enchantment to last."  
  
"Until the baby is born," replied the elf.  
  
All three faes turned and looked at the elderly woman. "How do you know," asked Jareth.  
  
The elf held up Sarah's cut hand. What they had failed to see before was now quite apparent in the blood stains that covered her hand. The elf had taken out the pieces of glass but on Sarah's hand now was a the design of a sundial. Of all the points that marked the time on the sundial, that one that shown the darkest was a mark just between Sarah's middle and ring finger. "It looks to me, if my knowledge of this type of spell still serves me that she has one week before she will wake, which means that your child will be born in that time."   
  
"What if we can wake her before the week is up," asked Bartlby.  
  
"That she will be conscious and better able to handle the birth of her child, especially this being her first born," replied the elf.  
  
"At least we have the much," fumed Jareth still pacing the length of the bedroom.  
  
"Jareth," Livia called from her perch on the bed, "calm down. This is exactly what Mortiana wants, she wants to use your own temper against you."  
  
Jareth, for the hundredth time that day, ran his fingers through his hair. Exhaling sharply he turned to face the window looking out on the Labyrinth. Of any of the windows with views in the castle, the one in the master bedroom was Sarah's favorite. He sat down on the ledge of the window and remembered the countless times he and Sarah would sit on this stoop together and watch the moon rise. He slammed his fist into the frame of the window and put his head in his hands.  
  
At this point Livia stood up and started toward the door. "Where are you off to sister," asked Bartlby.  
  
Livia turned around with a small smile on her face. "Sleep enchantments are not impossible to undo. I will search through Jareth's library for the counter spell."  
  
"Very good, Bartlby, please go and assist her, I have an appointment to keep," said Jareth before he promptly vanished.  
  
Bartlby walked over to Livia as they cast one last look at Sarah before walking out the door. Walking down the hall to the library they continued to talk about the events of the day.  
  
"This seems very suspicious," remarked Livia gravely.  
  
"Yes, I feel the same, I do hope Jareth knows what he is doing," answered Bartlby.  
  
"You know our brother, even if he doesn't know fully what he is doing, it will not stop him from reacting."  
  
"Mortiana will be expecting him," Bartlby mused.  
  
"Yes, of that I have no doubt," replied Livia. 


	13. Confrontation

Once again I must apologize for the lateness of my updates, but the good thing is that I'm giving you all two chapters now instead of only one. Oh well, on with the show.  
  
Disclaimers: Hey Brain what do you want to do tonight?  
  
  
Confrontation  
  
Like every room in her castle, it was enormous. Simple, cold and large. Two large windows on walls across from each other gave the room its only light. Even still the room was dark. Candles hung about the room from large hangings, but they did little more that flicker the massiveness of the room. This room gave off the feeling of death. Pain and death. Sitting in one end of the room was an ornate wooden throne scorched black, Mortiana sat upon it now. Imposing in a solid black dress with low cut front she emanated cruelty. The cruelty most apparent with the smile that was on her face.   
  
She gazed happily at the unconscious man that was being dragged from the room. He had been caught stealing gold from her personal treasuries. He had died a very painful death. She would have to make a note to herself to get another accountant. Suddenly she felt a slight shift in the room. Energies were building up preceding the entrance of another Fae.  
  
Mortiana grinned even wider. "My, my," she asked to herself, "I wonder who that could be?"  
  
Her question answered Jareth appeared in the room, bristling with rage.  
  
"Mortiana," he hissed, "I do not appreciate these games you are playing."  
  
She rose from her seat and walked over to him, her velvet gown whispering softly like the hissing of a snake. "You, the great Goblin King," she replied in fake shock, "does not like games. What on earth do you call what you put mortals through in your labyrinth, a simple diversion."  
  
Jareth folded his arms across his chest. "You know very well why I do it, to appease you in this foolish contract that you hold me to."  
  
Mortiana exposed her fangs with a broad smile. "Where are my manners, my dear king, would you care for a drink." With this she conjured a wine glass full of dark red wine.  
  
Jareth sighed loudly. "No, Mortiana I do not wish for a drink, I wish for an answer."  
  
She took a drink then looked at Jareth. "I am not playing games, I am simply biding my time before your child will be mine, as per our agreement. If she is unconscious she cannot injure herself or the child, is it not within my rights to guard my assets."  
  
Jareth, biting the inside the his cheek tried to keep his temper in check looked coldly at the witch before him. He would not give her the satisfaction of seeing him lose his temper. "I should take this before the Council, you have no right-"  
  
Mortiana threw the glass at the wall, spilling it's contents onto the floor. "No right," she interrupted and turning to face him fully, "you are the one who has no right. We could have been allies and all of this would have been avoided, but you chose to scorn me. Just consider this as retribution, one broken heart for another."  
  
"You have to have a heart before it can be broken," he replied coldly. "So all of this is for my rebuke of your father's marriage contract, simple jealously. I thought better of you once Mortiana."  
  
"No, more than that," she spat, "I am above petty vengeance."  
  
"Mortiana, don't make me declare war, end this and the enchantment, let my kingdom and I go in peace," implored Jareth with a stern voice.  
  
"I won't relent, not even if you begged me. Go ahead Goblin king, declare your war, go before the council, I will win regardless."  
  
Jareth's attention was diverted as someone else entered the room. Through a hidden doorway behind the throne, Tristan entered the room and stood. He looked solemn as usual and exhausted from lack of sleep. He regarded Jareth with little interest and a bored expression on his face.  
  
Mortiana turned to see him. "Ah my dearest, there you are, say hello to our guest," gesturing toward Jareth.  
  
"Hello, Goblin King," he replied coldly.  
  
"Tristan," Jareth said just as cold.  
  
Mortiana walked over to Tristan and placed her hand on his shoulder. Looking at Jareth over her own shoulder she spoke, "You should leave Jareth, I've grown tired of this discussion."  
  
Jareth stared at her in udder indignation. "I will not be ignored, you witch! You will answer for what you have done!"  
  
Mortiana's cold laugh echoed in the vast room. "You and your pride," she hissed, "it will be your downfall. Leave Goblin King."  
  
Jareth glowered at them both and disappeared in a flash of glitter.  
  
Tristan turned to his mother. "What was that all about," he asked.  
  
She pulled him into a hug and whispered into his ear, "I am simply letting my game unfold."  
  
Suddenly Mortiana pulled away from him and looked blankly into the air. Just as quickly an evil smile crept onto her face. She turned to Tristan once more. "Yes and I believe that I am winning." With this she hurried out of the room leaving Tristan with more questions. 


	14. Unforseeable consequences

Unforeseeable consequences  
  
Livia and Bartlby sat in the library for the rest of the night. The room was expansive yet crowded with large bookcases filled to the brim with books. There were two massive windows on each side of the round room. Dark purple drapes hung from the top of the windows. Candlestick holders littered the few small tables. Each waning candle showed how long the two had been in there. Livia sat at a desk and thought to herself as she poured over countless books. She remembered how Jareth once told her that he could always find Sarah here.   
  
"I tell you Livia," laughed Jareth, "I sometimes wonder if she loves those books more than me."  
  
Livia smiled at the memory as she rubbed her eyes from the strain of reading. She looked over at one of the plush chairs across the room. Bartlby sat reclining with one leg thrown over a chair arm; he too was engrossed in a book. To one side of his chair sat several large piles of books, all the books that he had already looked through. They were both exhausted, the tension in the room was apparent, but they had to keep going, for Jareth and Sarah. Livia finished another book, closed it and pushed it away. She put her head in her hands and for a moment let her thoughts wander. She wished now more than ever that she had paid more attention to the teacher that their father had hired to tutor them. Nicoli wanted all his children to know the full extent of their powers. He wanted them to be able to take care of themselves as well as each other.   
  
"Great job we are doing now," muttered Livia to herself as she pushed a stray lock of hair out of her face.  
  
Bartlby put his book away and stood up to stretch. He sighed as his reached his arms above his head. He walked over to Livia and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't be so hard on yourself sister," he whispered, "we're doing all we can".   
  
Livia touched his hand and sighed, "We should be doing more."  
  
Bartlby removed his hand and walked over to a table that held cold meals that the servants had brought them earlier that night. He took an apple and bit a chunk out of it. He then walked over to one of the bookcases and retrieved two more books. Returning to his sister he placed one book in front of her and went back to his chair. Silently he opened his book and began to read. Livia took his cue and followed suite.   
  
Another hour passed when Livia sat up with a start. "Bartlby, I think I found the answer," she exclaimed. In a second, Bartlby was by her side looking over her shoulder at the book she held open. Upon the old and yellowed page was a spell written in the old Fae language.  
  
Bartlby not remembering how to read it looked quizzically at Livia. "What does it say?"  
  
Livia smiled at her brother. "My, my, father would be displeased that you have forgotten the old tongues,"  
  
Bartlby heaved a sign of relief at his sister's jest; hopefully the light at the end of the tunnel was near. Livia closed the book and looked at her brother. "I need to get some ingredients from the kitchen. Go and get the healer and midwife, we will need them both, meet me with Sarah." With this Livia hurried out the door with Bartlby close behind her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Half an hour later Livia emerged in the master bedroom her arms loaded down with jars, bowls and a book. Bartlby went and took a few items from her hands, laying them on the table beside the bed. Sarah still lay sleeping peacefully on the bed. Her face had almost completely healed but her hand was still bandaged. Livia caressed Sarah's cheek softly and felt to see if her enchantment was unchanged  
  
"Livia, I trust you know what you are doing," Bartlby asked hesitantly. Standing at her side looking worriedly down at Sarah, they both felt the strain of distant hope.  
  
Livia smiled weakly at him. "Hopefully, dear brother, it has been a long time since I have dealt with spells like these."  
  
Livia turned to the table by the bed and began pouring the contents of the bottles into one large bowl. The healer stood by to offer Livia assistance. Bartlby busied himself with unbinding the cloth on Sarah wounded hand. He examined it turning it over in air to see both sides. It still looked as bad as it had the second she had received the enchantment.  
  
Placing Sarah's hand on the bed he gently ran a cold washcloth over her face. He had to wait for Livia to be ready.  
  
Finally Livia turned to face Sarah and Bartlby. She handed the bowl to the healer and opened the book to the page of the spell. The healer took the mixture that had been made and began to dab it on Sarah's injuries.  
  
Livia gave Bartlby a grave look. "Dearest brother, I will need your strength and magic with me to break this spell."  
  
Bartlby nodded mutely and closed his eyes. He opened his mind to Livia. She too closed her eyes and connected mentally with her brother. Livia slowly began to chant the spell, first whispering then raising her voice to normal tone. She kept her breathing calm even as she started to feel a tingling at the base of her spine. Bartlby felt it too. Their magic connected them in that whatever pain or exhaustion they would feel in countering the enchantment, they would feel it together. The tingling slowly crept up their spines, to the base of their necks and down into their chest. The feeling grew slightly taking more energy into it; both Livia and Bartlby were beginning to sweat from the strain.  
  
In his mind Bartlby heard Livia speak to him. "Take my hand and Sarah's hand."  
Bartlby did this and felt the current of magic running from Livia, through him and into Sarah. The sensation in his chest was growing painful. He felt like his insides were on fire. Livia still chanting the words was feeling lightheaded, she struggled to stay focused. Suddenly a sound like a thunderclap shook the room.  
  
The spell was broken.  
  
The sound broke Livia's concentration and she collapses against the bed suddenly aware of her fatigue. Bartlby also sat at the edge of the bed and clasped his sister's hand once more.  
  
"Did it work," he asked looking first to Sarah and then Livia.  
  
Livia opened her mouth to reply but a small moan caught her attention. They both looked to the top of the bed and saw Sarah open her eyes and turn to look at them.  
  
"Sarah," Livia asked cautiously, "how are you feeling?"  
  
Sarah turned to her and smiled, "Refreshed," she replied, "how long did I sleep."  
  
Bartlby smiled at Sarah, "Not long at all."  
  
Sarah looked about the room and then turned back to Livia. "Where has my husband ran off to?"  
  
"Jareth should be back any minute," Livia replied, "let me call out to him to come home."  
  
Sarah looked at Livia with a quizzical look. "Jareth, who is Jareth? I'm talking about my husband, Tristan."  
  
Horrified Bartlby and Livia could only stare at her. 


	15. 

Dark Realizations  
  
Disclaimers: You know I should really learn not to apologize about lateness of updating and promise to be quicker when I can never accomplish it.  
  
The room had grown tensely quiet in only seconds. Livia was exhausted from her spell. Part of her hoped that what she had just heard was only in her imagination. Yet the longer that she stared at Sarah the more the awful truth set in. They had been tricked. Mortiana had placed a failsafe on the spell. She had made sure that if anyone tampered with it, that it would cause an adverse reaction. Well at least adverse for her and her brothers. She chided herself mentally. "Foolish fae, you should have seen that there was more than one spell there, you are too out of practice. Your mistake will cost us all."  
  
"Tristan," Livia spoke quietly, "Sarah, did you say Tristan?"  
  
Sarah looked at Livia with a quizzical expression. "Of course, I did," she replied as she began to push herself up and off of the bed. "Where is he?"  
  
Bartlby looked at Livia with a lost expression. He spoke to her in her mind. "Your guess is as good as mine."  
  
Livia replied to him. "Find Jareth now," she said sternly.  
  
Bartlby started to head for the door when at that moment, there was a bright flash of light in the room and all three turned to see what had occurred. Sarah's expression rose in mere seconds. "Tristan," she exclaimed, "there you are love."   
  
He stood there in the corner looking every bit the regal son. His hair was pulled back to the base of his neck and he was clad in black boots, pants, blood red poet's shirt and black leather vest. Bartlby and Livia both gave him and cold glare. Tristan returned that with a harsh look with a wicked grin. He then turned to Sarah and his expression changed completely. "I'm sorry that I kept you dear, come let us go into the countryside for a leisurely ride."  
  
"What are you doing here?" barked Bartlby.  
  
Tristan's smile widened even further. "None of your concern, I'm simply here to ask my wife to join me for a day of outdoor enjoyment."  
  
Livia reached out to grab Sarah's arm as she moved toward him. "No, Sarah, this is a trick. Do not do this."  
  
Bartlby stalked toward Tristan anger filling his face. He stopped just inches from Tristan and glared hard into Tristan's very much amused eyes. "I don't know what you or that witch of a mother of yours has done, but you will pay dearly for it."  
  
Tristan laughed lightly as he leaned in even closer to Bartlby. "My, my Bartlby, I thought that Jareth was the only hot-head in your family." Tristan then swept past Bartlby and advance toward Sarah.   
  
Sarah pulled back from Livia's hand. "Livia, what are you talking about, this is my husband. I want to go with him." She continued to get off of the bed until she was standing rather unsteadily on the floor. Tristan bypassed Bartlby quickly and took Sarah's arm. "Come, darling, the country awaits us." With this both he and Sarah disappeared into a cloud of light.  
  
Livia turned to Bartlby. "We must find Jareth, things had become dangerously out of control. Bartbly I will go to the High Council and ask to be heard at the next meeting in two days. You go and find Jareth wherever he is and keep him from doing something foolish."   
  
"Take care, sister," Bartlby said before she disappeared into a cloud of light and glitter.  
  
"Right now, I would rather face the council," Bartlby mused as he ran his fingers through his hair and walked toward the door. It was at this point that he realized the healer was still in the room. He turned to her. "Go home old woman, thank you for your service." He walked out the door and headed to Jareth's study. 


End file.
